Homeless Sunset Shimmer And Gentleman Anon
by violentlyirrelevant
Summary: A twist on the old "Homeless Shimmer" threads from 4chan. Some terrible misfortune has befallen Sunset Shimmer and she has been downtrodden by the world for quite some time. This day, a well-off gentleman comes along to change her fortunes. Second-person, light tragedy, kindness, originally greentext.


Finally Friday night.

You stalk along the street, hurried steps as you have much better things to do than be out here in the light drizzle. Another long day at work, staying on top takes the life out of you. But the top is sweet, so sweet.

You pull your collar up and leap over a dirty puddle, as your heels hit the street again, you throw a quick glance around. Something catches your eye. A strangely familiar sight. A downtrodden girl stands on the corner. You have seen her before, not always here but apparently these streets are her usual haunt.

You noticed her weeks ago, perhaps months even. She is looking even worse down on her luck than usual. She was selling something before, something banal, trinkets or flowers. You had bought stuff off her before, out of pity... Perhaps.

Then again, just as then, you noticed her. Your steps slow just as you pass her. You stop. You look at her, she quickly notices you as the rest of the street is nearly empty. She looks to the side as you approach, her eyes flicking back and forth over the ground before she looks up to you again in a brief instant.

There is something in her face. She recognizes you. You step up before her and starts rummaging around the pockets of your long coat. She looks at you. Not expectant, more fearful. You pull your hands out of your pockets empty and pat yourself down the side. Your eyes meet, a quizzical glance.

"You know... It's too damn cold out here to stand around looking for some pathetic gift of charity I apparently don't have..."

Your words sink in and she looks to the ground, finally disappointed.

"... So what do you say about some dinner... In a warm place?"

She looks up again, her eyes wide and her lower lip quivering. Speechless, she gives one slow nod, never taking her eyes off you. You smile for her and motion with one hand down the street.

"I know I am just another stranger... But there's a well-lit diner down here, no funny business."

You are pretty sure a small smile flashes by on her face and she actually takes a step closer towards you. You decide that it is worth making her uncomfortable to apply some of your gentlemanly demeanour. You offer her your arm. She stares at it for a moment, you give her a careful smile. An odd tear rolls down her cheek and she keeps her dead expression but takes your arm.

A rather strong grip instantly. You swear you can even feel the cold of her fingers through the sleeve of your coat. You start walking, she clings on, stiffly at first, then she falls into your steps. You carry yourself well, she does, too. More than you thought she would. Another unfair assumption. A not-so long stroll down the street in silence as you let her grow accustomed to your presence.

"So, I never caught your name..."

You hear her take a deep, ragged breath, then she mumbles something half-heard.

"Sun... Shimmer..."

You disregard the fact that she mumbles and simply carry on, she gets to communicate however she wants. Right now, you are feeling rather good about doing some kind of the right thing. Besides, tonight, you have all the time in the world.

"A pleasure to finally talk at length, Shimmer."

You look at her, she is looking straight ahead.

"I'm Anonymous. Call me Anon."

You keep your eyes on her and you see her glancing up to you.

"T-thank you... Anonymous."

You make no comment of her using your full name. Absolutely fine that nicknames are not yet in order. On that thought, you stand before the little diner you had in mind. Not exactly bustling with activity but not empty either. You hold the door open for her with a smile. She hesitates, then goes in.

You step in close after her and lead on towards a little booth in the corner, away from other customers. You wait for her to take a seat on the shoddy old sofa, then take off your coat to sit down across the table from her. You observe her, perhaps a bit too close as she takes off her frayed hat, letting her could-be beautiful mane of red and yellow hair fall around her face in dirty locks.

She sits uncomfortably for a moment but you can tell that the warmth of the place is already working wonders on her. She rubs her hands together and then strokes them down the knees over her dirty jeans. She mostly keeps her eyes on the table and does not speak at all. She even winces in some kind of fear as a waitress appears to take your order.

The waitress tilts her head to the side but does not offer any comment on your obviously odd coupling. You order for both of you. Hot food, hot drinks, cold drinks, pastry... All manners of things. Shimmer looks absolutely panicked as you finish your order and as the waitress scampers off, she starts shuffling off her seat. You stand up and hold a hand out over the table. She stops and looks up to you with teary eyes and a fearful expression on her face.

"I-I c-can't..."

You give her a soft smile and motion to her seat.

"Please, I'm not expecting anything in return. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Well, not this uncomfortable anyway.

"I don't do this often... Uh, actually... I don't do this at all, really."

She blinks at you as your words sink in. You begin to understand she has had bad experiences before. You are not surprised. A pretty young girl off the street, surely she has seen hell. Over and over. She remains on her seat and you settle down slowly. She seems to evaluate you carefully and finally shuffles back in to try and relax on her seat.

You nod slowly, more to yourself than to her and look up to the waitress, returning with coffee and tea, four cups total. You thank her and pick up a cup of coffee for yourself. Shimmer waits carefully for the waitress to leave, then reaches out for a cup of her own. The whole while, she keeps her light-blue eyes on you.

You sit still with the warm cup in your hands and give her careful glances not to stare back at her for too long. You never expected this when you left for home tonight. This is pleasant, in a strange way. You feel much less lonely than usual. Shimmer sips the tea carefully, even though it is still piping hot. The warmth has now started to settle in her, getting warmed up from inside seems to work wonders.

You take a more relaxed seating and slowly sip your coffee. You notice her pretty much staring at you, she swallows hard as you meet her gaze.

"Why..."

She mumbles, then looks down. You say nothing, patience will pay off.

"Why... Do you help me...?"

She looks up and you smile softly for her. It will be hard to say the right thing, pity isn't a good gift for anyone. Telling her she is pretty and doesn't deserve her position isn't going to help either. Are you a liar? You don't feel like one.

"You looked like you could use some help, I've seen you on stronger days."

You wanted to say better days but she looks like it was quite some time since she saw some of those.

"So you did notice me..."

She looks incredibly close to tears. You put your cup down to give her your full attention.

"I don't know what to say."

Her voice is little more than a whisper. You shrug lightly and speak slowly.

"Tell you the truth, I don't know either... Some things happen for a reason, I guess."

Before she can answer with anything, the waitress appears again, this time carrying multiple plates of various dishes. Shimmers blue eyes practically sparkle as the food is set on the table. You can tell she is doing her everything to keep back. The waitress leaves, you lean back and fold your hands in your lap.

"Take whatever you want, however much you want."

Shimmer looks at you with disbelief but her hunger takes over and she reaches out to snag the nearest plate. She obviously doesn't want to overstep any boundaries, as she keeps to the one meal. You watch with a strange kind of satisfaction as she begins eating. You had expected her to scarfer down the meal with unbridled fury. She does not, she eats with certain style. Class even.

A thought forms in your head, absolutely absurd but intriguing none the less. You down some more coffee to see if your mind can mull it around and where it is going. The thought remains. Shimmer eats in silence. Take her home. You unadventurous dolt. What would be the worst thing that could happen? She could steal some stuff and disappear.

You keep yourself from letting out a little laugh, there is hardly anything at home that you couldn't replace. Besides, she just doesn't seem or feel like the thieving type. Give it time. At least over the meal. You notice her looking at you. Right, you aren't eating anything. You smile for her and grab a plate of something. Looks like pasta. You don't even remember what you ordered. It does not matter.

You poke around in your food for a while and she goes back to eating. She seems more confident now. A rather long moment in silence goes by, Shimmer eats and eats. You are surprised how much she can get into that thin little body of hers. Finally, she leans back and lets out a satisfied sigh. Your eyes meet and finally, her tears seem to have dried.

Not for very long though, as your eyes lock for a moment, she tears up again. This time it is less sadness, more... painful joy?

"I don't have words..."

She starts. You interrupt her.

"You don't have to thank me for the food. I have, however, another little issue."

Her face goes grave again. You lean forth, setting your elbows on the table and keeping your gaze on her reluctant eyes.

"I'd be honoured if you'd join me on a little walk later."

She blinks at you, looking utterly confounded. Here it comes, just drop the bomb.

"Back to my place, you look like you could need a good cleaning and a warm bed."

She is visually shaking now. Some of the panic is back in her eyes. She looks down to her hands as they lay motionless in her lap. You can see her thinking it all over. Everything so far, the danger, what may or may not happen.

"I understand what it sounds like, I just..."

This time, it is her turn to interrupt you.

"I'll come."

You stumble over your own words and fall silent. You give her a few tiny nods and a, hopefully, reassuring smile.

"Take your time with the food, I'm ready whenever."

She actually cracks a smile at this.

"You watched my every mouthful, Anonymous... You know I'm done."

You nod some more. She is observant after all. Probably more clever than you assume. Good. You finish your now fairly stale coffee. A smile for her as you get up. She slowly shuffles out of the little booth and looks to you as you observe her in silence for a moment. Just before she is about to speak, you hold out your coat for her.

"Try this on, don't want to lose all that warmth you've just procured."

She reluctantly takes your coat. It is enormous for her but will definitely keep her warm. You step over to the counter and pay for the meal as Shimmer coaxes herself into the coat. You even leave a much more generous tip than usual. The waitress eyeballs you both as you leave. You are rather sure she is shaking her head ever so lightly. Outside in the light rain, Shimmer stops dead in her tracks and looks up to you.

"I can't... Take your coat, it's raining still..."

You breathe in deeply through your nose and smile for her.

"It isn't very far, besides, you need it much more than I."

You offer her your arm again and she takes it in silence. No arguments now. If there ever were to any real extent. She walks with a certain spring in her step. Her grip of your arm is very pleasant and you are pretty sure she is keeping extra close now. Is this a strange dream for her, or simply for you?

It doesn't even matter. The moment is magical.

The rain-stained street flies by at a brisk pace. The cold has settled over the entire city. You pass through many different neighbourhoods, block after block, alleys and little parks. Finally, Shimmer seems to be getting a bit uncomfortable with where you are taking her. You could have guessed that would happen. She has nothing to fear though, you may live somewhere special but it isn't overly fancy. At least you think so.

A bit of a white lie but who doesn't want to be proud of their little spot in the world? Before all too far into the "rich quarters", you stop before the large iron-wrought gate that holds the entrance to your unexpected home. Shimmer's jaw drops. She shakes her head violently.

"N-no way... There is no way."

You look to her with a sly smirk.

"No way you'd want to go in or no way that I live here?"

She simply glares at you in silence, there is a mix of fear and fascination on her face. She finally croaks out a few words.

"Don't lie to me."

You shake your head slowly.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She still looks at you in complete disbelief while you take a step over to the gate and produce the key to unlock it. You motion to a completely baffled Shimmer after opening the gate. She steps onto the stone-laid path in through the rough, small garden inside the gates. All the while shaking her head.

You step up beside her again and offer your arm which she takes and nearly hangs on, as if her knees are about to give. It isn't far to the large door of the obviously restored, ancient manorhouse. She looks up at the odd structure as you open the door. The buildings on either side are obviously newer and both of them are taller, if only by a bit. You hold the door for her and she steps inside with slow, apprehensive steps. As if something would at any moment jump out of the shadows.

Well inside, you flip a few light-switches after closing and locking the door. She looks to you, still in disbelief but smiles softly as you offer to take the coat off her. You are nearly drowning her in gentlemanly behaviour. It feels good. Oh so good.

She looks around in awe.

"Anonymous..."

She starts.

"Please, Shimmer, call me Anon."

She looks down from the expanse of the ceiling and gives you a look of light confusion before nodding.

"I, uh... I will, Anon."

She looks around in silence for a moment, then lets her eyes fall on you where you stand, patiently observing her.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer, call me anything, Anon."

She gives a genuinely warm smile. Her first so far? Feels good.

"Sunset... I like that."

You offer a smile back and then motions for her to follow.

"How about I tap you up a hot bath. Perhaps get you something else to wear, at least while we wash and mend those clothes of yours?"

You can see her mouth the word "bath" for herself. It has been quite some time it seems. She nods to you and gives another little smile. She has lowered her guard, perhaps not completely but enough to appreciate the odd situation.

"I am sorry to say I have no women's clothes but some of my things should fit you... For the moment at least, this is no fashion show after all."

She lets out a short, high-pitched noise. Then stops herself. Was that a laugh? You are pretty much stunned but you stride on. Has it been so long since she laughed that she just scared herself with it?

You show her to the bathroom and take out a stack of large, soft towels. Her eyes are practically sparkling now, as if she is seeing heaven. You fiddle with the taps to the large, white bathtub for a moment. It fills fast enough. You nod a bit for yourself and quickly show her soap and other products to help get the grime of the street off her.

"Don't worry about making a mess in here, use all the towels and any stuff you'd like."

You shrug as you speak.

"Hardly ever take baths myself, I'm more of a shower-type person."

She nods as she listens but does not seem to have a lot to say. You start stepping towards the doorway as she takes off her hat, carefully placing it on a convenient nearby chair. You hang about in the doorway for a short moment. She clings out of her jacket and throws a glance your way before starting to lift her shirt. You turn away.

"I'll be around, I'm going to look for some clothes... By all means, take all the time you need."

She stops with her shirt halfway up.

"Thank you, Anon, really..."

You nod a few times with your gaze turned away.

"See you soon, Sunset."

You close the door without even trying to peek at her and stand outside in the hallway for a moment. You listen to the sound of the taps running until the sound stops. You hear her get in and you could swear you hear her sigh in satisfaction. You make your way down the hallway with a great big smile on your face.

You take your time rummaging through your way, way too large closet. Finding things you hardly remember wearing. Living alone for so long, you never really throw anything away. It has been a long while since someone helped you or goaded you into anything like changing your wardrobe. You are much taller than Sunset but you find some more youthful things than shirts and dresspants. A few odd t-shirts from a rebellious youth. Jeans. You have a bit of fun imagining her in your old clothes. You pause in the middle of your clothes-dervish.

You step over to a small table near your bed, pour yourself a large glass of unnecessarily expensive whisky and sip it thoughtfully. Observing the chaos of clothes you created on your large bed, you are astonished yet again on how much stuff you had. You listen out into the hallway, the house is eerily silent. As usual. Should she call for you, you'd definitely hear it.

A great mouthful of whisky and a bit of one-handed tossing things around on the bed. You are satisfied with the selection of clothes you are going to present to the beautiful stranger in your bathroom. Hopefully she won't get insulted or the likes by the addition of male underwear. Matters not at all to you if she wears them or not. You clear your throat for yourself and down the rest of the whisky. No such thoughts, be the gentleman.

You debate with yourself for another glass of whisky and decide to wait until you can offer Sunset a drink as well. You gather the clothes and step out into the hallway. You take your time walking the short distance to the bathroom. Standing around for a moment listening starts to make you feel a bit creepy, so you rap on the door with your knuckles. You hear a light splash and an excusing voice from inside.

"... I'm sorry, am I taking too long...?"

You are quick to answer.

"Oh, no, not at all. I'll leave some clothes out here and be downstairs. First to your right, the big room... Just call for me if you need me for absolutely anything."

Silence for a moment, then she answers with something that sounds like a thankful sniffle.

"I will, Anon, thank you so much."

You smile to yourself and make your way downstairs. You pick around the place for a bit. Living alone in such a large space doesn't exactly make it neat. Besides, you are a busy bachelor without too many friends. It's been far, far too long since you had a party or the likes.

Poking about in the fireplace, you fairly skilfully get a sizzling fire going. Just as you start fiddling with the thought-of drinks, you can hear a very light shuffling down the stairs. So, she is done. You pour yourself another whisky and step towards the archway leading into the room you are currently in, greeting Sunset as she comes down the curving stair.

"Good evening, care for a drink?"

The socks she is wearing are huge for her, hence the shuffling. She is holding her rolled-up jeans to stop them from falling down and the far-too large T-shirt she wears has already slid down one of her shoulders.

"... Yes..."

She answers while looking to the floor, rubbing her elbow with her one free hand. She is absolutely adorable in your far-too large clothing. You thought you had found some things that would fit her better but by all things holy, you were wrong. A strangely pleasing sight. You smile to her and turn to go back into the room. She follows slowly.

"I have a lot of... Hard liquor, perhaps you'd like something else?"

She stands in the archway looking at you. She offers a smile and shuffles closer.

"Oh, I don't know... I'm not used to choices, liquor's fine though."

You nod and smile while setting your own glass down. You look at her for a moment with a thoughtful expression across your face. You begin undoing your belt. Her expression changes to one of horror. You realize far too late you did not voice your intention.

"Oh, please don't worry. You just look like you need a belt."

You offer your belt and she lets out a short, nervous chuckle. She comes closer and accepts it with a tired smile. Keep the ice broken before the pond snows over again.

"Now... Whisky, rum... Vodka?"

She looks up from fastening the long belt.

"Rum, thank you."

You nod and pour her a glass.

She accepts the glass casually, now free from having to hold up her pants. You then motion her over towards the fireplace, large armchairs and a puffy sofa well within the reach of the warmth of the fire. Her eyes have that glistening sparkle in them again by the light of the fire and her hair looks absolutely marvellous now that it is clean. Thinking of her as beautiful was never a mistake.

"Please have a seat anywhere, get comfortable."

She takes a few steps around, looking at all the things in this room as well. She stays within the reach of the fire's warmth and eventually huddles up in the corner of the sofa. You sit down in an armchair across the small, low table from her and watch her sip her rum. How could you have been blind to this gem of a girl as you passed her time and time again on the street? Why do you just realize that now?

Stupid questions without answers does not matter now. This moment is what matters. You dispel your thoughts and start over in your head. You are lost in thought for a moment, then realize she is looking straight at you.

"Something the matter?"

She shakes her head slowly.

"I just haven't been shown much kindness lately..."

You sip your whisky slowly and nod once.

"Perhaps your luck just changed for the better."

She cocks an eyebrow. She has a very mixed expression on her face. An intricate mix of mistrust, joy, fear and other things that aren't really readable. Confused, perhaps, although much better off now than dirty and freezing in some alley. You scratch the side of your head slowly.

"You can take any of the spare bedrooms. Hell, you can take mine if it lets you sleep better."

You shrug lightly and raise a hand as if to motion for the different rooms of the house. She just looks at you in disbelief. She shakes her head lightly but smiles.

"I'm gonna wake up in a sewer tomorrow, this must all be a dream."

You give a carefree shrug and answer her smile with one of your own.

"In perfect honesty, I'd prefer it if you don't ever wake up in a sewer."

You take a deep breath, exhale, down your whisky and get up for another. You stop after rising, tilting your head to the side while looking at her for a little moment before slowly stepping towards your little bar-tray.

"This is a very big house..."

She follows your every step with curious eyes.

"And I have few friends and no staff."

You put a bit of extra pressure on the "staff" bit. Now it is her turn to tilt her head to the side and look at you with a curious gaze. You pour a drink in silence and step back over to your chair. All the while, Sunset follows you with her eyes. She is waiting for more words. Good. That means she is some manner of interested. Hopefully.

"Say, how would you like a good, honest job?"

She was waiting for something, it would appear it was something else. Better or worse? She swallows hard and just sits glaring at you for a moment. Then she nods slowly. She nods faster and faster. Tears are forming in her eyes, this time, clearly tears of joy. She wipes her tears with the back of her hand and looks at you, suddenly a bit apprehensive again.

"Just... What job?"

You swirl the whisky around in your glass.

"Well, I need someone to help around the house."

Her face changes. She seems thoughtful for a moment, then deflates somewhat. What kind of options does she have?

"So, like, your... Maid?"

You nod and give her a serious look followed by a soft smile.

"You can sleep on it if you want, be my guest until I hope you'll be my employee."

She shakes her head.

"No. I mean... No sleeping on it, I accept, Anon... Uh, Mr. Anon? Thank you so, so much."

You get up and step over to her. She straightens up. You hold out your hand. She takes it. You both shake. This is the best Friday in years.

– To be continued.


End file.
